


High School Hijinks and Antics

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Kittens, LDShadowLAdy is also here, Odd1sOut is also here, Senior Prank, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: A couple mini-oneshots from moments spanning their senior year.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream & Skeppy, Dream & badboyhalo, Niki | Nihachu & Sapnap, Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Technoblade & Skeppy
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. I Have English With You (No I Will Never Let You Copy My Homework)

It was the first day of senior year. Techno was sitting in his homeroom class. He had Mrs. Shadow for both homeroom and his first period class. So he sat down for the long haul. He watched as people came in one by one. Waving goodbye to their friend groups before taking their seats.

Techno had bogged down in the back corner of the room. He may have been people watching, but he was minding his business.

A whirlwind of energy came rushing into the class. He took stock of the room and threw his bag across the room into the seat next to Techno.

“Of all the seats, and you willingly choose the one beside me,” Techno muttered. “Should I be concerned?”

“Definitely,” Skeppy responded. “I’m here to annoy you.”

“So it’s just a regular Tuesday then.”

Skeppy shoved bag to the floor. “What do you have after this?”

“English with her.”

“Ooh same!”

“Oh God. I have to spend more time with you?”

“You love me.”


	2. I Need A Nap (You're So Funny)

Dream lay his head down on the desk. “I need a nap.”

Techno gets up from his desk. The teacher waves him out.

“Where’s he going?” Skeppy asked, drumming two pencils on the foam pad he’s got in front of him.

“No idea,” Dream said sleepily. He gets up from his desk. He curls up in the corner of the room on the floor.

The teacher continues her lecture on like nothing happened. She got all three Kings of High School in her world history class. She’s used to their antics.

The class door opens. Techno walks back in, dragging a confused Sapnap behind him.

Skeppy lets out a laugh.

Sapnap smiles apologetically to the teacher, following Techno to the back corner. He puts his stuff on Dream’s desk as instructed. And takes in his friend’s form in the floor.

“Dream said he needed a nap,” Techno deadpans.

Sapnap stares at the boy, wonderi- “You took me out of Chem for this!”

“Did you see how happy the teacher was when I took you out of there? You were a few minutes away from blowing up the lab.”

He pouted.

“Besides,” Skeppy piped up. “I thought you liked cuddling with the homies.”

“You two fucking suck.” Sapnap lowered himself on the tiled floor, and tried to catch up on sleep.

The teacher looked unimpressed at the four boys. She turned back to the board and continued her lesson on the French Revolution.


	3. Stop Texting Me In Class Or I Will Do Something About It

**Skeppy**   
_I can hear you getting my texts.  
Answer me._

Techno glanced at his phone and shook his head. He was in trigonometry with Mr. Odd. Skeepy at chemistry right now. He knew. Techno had memorized his friends schedule.

**Skeppy**   
_Answer me._

Techno thought about it. How could Skeppy hear him? He looked up to the ceiling tiles.

Tiles. One of them was crooked.

Techno raises his hand. The teacher points to him. “May I disrupt this lesson? By a lot.”

Mr. Odd sighed. “What where you planning on doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Ominous. Zelk, you’re in charge. I could use a bathroom break.”

Techno cheered, “What you don’t know can’t hurt you.”

Mr. Odd left the room.

Techno nodded at Zelk and promptly got in on his desk. He was really tall and therefore could reach the ceiling tiles. He moved one and hoisted himself up.

“Ahh!”

“Hi Skeppy.”

Techno’s legs disappear into the ceiling. The tiles moves back into place. The rest of his classmates hear the two boys moving above. The shrieking getting soften with distance.

Mr. Odd returns to the room. “Where’s Techno?”

“Bathroom.”

Mr. Odd nods to Zelk. “I knew I could count on you.”

“Mhm.”

Ten minutes later Techno returns to class with a satisficed smile. He places a nerf gun on Mr. Odd’s desk for confiscation before sitting in his chair. He starts twirling his pencil as he settles in for the rest of the lesson.


	4. Sapnap Tries To Get Volunteer Hours At The Animal Shelter

“You are being quite violent for somebody holding a kitten in their hands.”

“Shut up Sapnap!”

“Oh come on.”

“You cannot be trusted with these animals.”

“Niki I-“

“Go clean the dog kennels or something. You cannot be trusted with live animals.”

“But Niki.”

“I know that you need volunteer hours to graduate. And I’m happy that you’re helping the animals. But you cannot be trusted with these little guys.”


	5. So Techno Is In Student Government (You Are Lucky You Are His Best Friend)

Bad was running a frantic hand through his hair. “You are knowingly blackmailing the most powerful man in this government.”

“Yes.”

“Skeppy!”

“What?”

“Blackmail? Technoblade?”

“It’s just Techno.”

Bad threw his hands up. “Just Techno? Skeppy are you hearing yourself?”

“He’s just Techno to me.”

“I get that.” Bad took a second to compose himself. “But he’s not just Techno to everyone else that will get implicated if you do this.”

“Do what? I’m not doing anything.”

Dream barked out a laugh. “Not yet. Besides, what blackmail have you got on Techno?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy.”

“Actually I would.”

“If I told you that would defeat the purpose of the blackmail. Because you’d know.”

“I’m not saving your ass if he kills you.”

“Language!”


	6. Senior Prank (It's Going Well)

“I hate that you’ve actually managed to do a great job!”

Skeppy took a step back from the wall to admire his handiwork. “Sticky note art is my passion. Unlike someone.”

Techno and Skeppy turned their heads to the other wall, where Dream had put up a solid colour of green. The same green. They had three greens to chose from.

“You guys never said it had to be pretty!” Dream defended himself.

“The least you could do it keep the grid straight!”

“Never!”

“C’mon man.”

“This is a senior prank, not art class.”

Techno scoffed. “Tell that to Skeppy, he made a whole pixelart.”


	7. *Teachers Waving*

It’s graduation for Skeppy, Techno, and Dream. They did their stuff. They made their chaos. The janitors took down their sticky note walls because all that paper was a fire hazard. They came back the next week to do it again. This time: with more friends so it took less time.

But that was all behind them. Techno was giving his valedictorian speech. Dream, the salutatorian, was on his right. Skeppy, who was just because the football time said they’d throw a fit if he wasn’t (Skeppy is so not on the football team), was on his left.

Techno finished his speech with a shout, “Now take your degrees and shut up!”

The graduating class stood up and threw their caps in the air with a cry: “Blood for the Blood God!”

Mrs. Shadow lightly pushed Techno aside, taking the mic. “Please make your way calmly out of the auditorium. We, as the staff, wish you all good luck in your future endeavors.”


End file.
